


Twas Brillig

by ASkyOfKai



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Kinda, Literally I don't know how to tag this, Most of the listed characters are only mentioned, Post-Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie), Theres some metaphorical stuff, Wonderland AU, after the snap, it's weird - Freeform, just read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 04:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18112868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ASkyOfKai/pseuds/ASkyOfKai
Summary: The realm of the Soul Stone is a strange one.





	Twas Brillig

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, it's weird. It's something I came up with and decided to just write.

It was like a dream. 

The world shimmered around him, curving and twisting in the most splendid ways. 

He could remember how he got here.   
He could remember the pain.   
The begging and the crying. 

_“Mr. Stark I don’t feel so good. I don’t wanna go. Please.”_

He remembered the shifting feeling, as his body turned to dust and he passed into another realm. 

This realm. 

A realm of wonder, of mystery. 

The path ahead was winding, tall curved trees around him. Each one was striped, in greens and reds and blues and yellows. The air seemed to shimmer and he felt floaty. 

Like he didn’t really exist. 

He walked for hours. Or perhaps it was days? Years? Seconds? 

He made friends. 

The sly cat with a wide grin, in beautiful shades of black, gold, and purple. The Cheshire Panther. 

The man with a metal arm and hats piled upon his head with an affinity for guns and tea. The Mad Soldier.

A quiet, empathetic creature who was always surrounded by a hazy mist. The Blue Mantis.

And more. Many more. They all seemed to know who they were, though no one knew who the others had been before they arrived.

He himself had come to be known as the Alice Spider. It was attributed to the large red and black spider emblem on his white and blue clothing. 

They all knew this story. They all knew their roles. 

He often wondered if he would return.   
He wasn’t sure he needed to.   
Wouldn’t this place be safer?  
His memories were blurred with time.

Why did they need to back?

He sipped tea with the red patterned Drax Hare and listened to his stories of battle and victory. Stories from before. 

Why were they important?

He spoke of magic with the Strange Rabbit, who would often run around muttering, “It’s too late, only way. Too late, only way. Too late, only way.”

How was it too late?

Time passed. It could have been centuries. It could have been minutes. Everything was topsy-turvy here. 

“Where have I gone and where will I go?” He muttered.

Those were the last words the Alice Spider spoke.

The Strange Rabbit straightened. He felt the shifting across realms. “Thanos has been defeated.”

_He took his vorpal sword in hand  
Long time the maxime foe he sought_

The world shifted. He felt himself dissolving. 

And then it righted. 

It was too right. 

_And hast thou slain the Jabberwock?_

“Steady there kid.” A familiar voice. A familiar face. “We won.”

He looked around. There was the Cheshire Panther, restored to human form. The Blue Mantis was a regular color again. The Mad Soldier’s hats were gone. The Red Lord wasn’t screaming for the Jabberwocky’s head in revenge anymore.

The Black Panther. Mantis. The Winter Soldier. Doctor Strange. Drax. Star Lord. 

They were all here. 

They were all right. 

No longer topsy-turvy. 

Peter turned and fell into a hug. 

“Mr. Stark?” He whispered. “I miss Wonderland.”

**Author's Note:**

> In case anyone reading this is not brushed up on their Wonderlandian characters, here's the list of Marvel characters and their correspondences.
> 
> Peter Parker- Alice  
> T'Challa- Cheshire Cat  
> Dr. Strange- White Rabbit  
> Bucky Barnes- Mad Hatter  
> Mantis- The Blue Caterpillar  
> Drax- The March Hare  
> Peter Quill- Queen of Hearts


End file.
